Zachary: The half Blood
by Absolhunter251
Summary: a young male that has an apperance of a 20 year old. he wants to know about his past and why he was created. within his own memroies, are they true or fake? Sora and friends will help out their new ally. but his blood contains the evil of soraxess...


-1**Zachary: The Half Blood**

**Created by:**

**Absolhunter251**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of any references to any games, movies, Etc. But do own my two OC's Soraxess and Zachary. I hope this story would be a good one. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Waking up**

_" I find myself, drifting away from the light and enter Darkness, just like my brother…Soraxess. Soraxess seemed to be only half of what I am…the other half is unknown, I have no memories of my past present, Nor on how I manage to even be in this world. All I know is that Mother and Soraxess are connected, are whole…are one with each other. I am a half blood, a half to the light and darkness…Half of my brother, or do I reconsider calling Soraxess "brother" or "father" and Marisa "mother"?… What is my existence all about…did they create me? Am I a heartless? A nobody? A man sent by the heavens… or hell below? But will I find the truth, and why I was born into this world… Are Sora and me…are we a part of each other?" _

Zachary slowly opened his dark blue eyes and tried to pull himself up from his recent slumber. He was naked, like a infant, but seemed to be older. His wing of light and wing of darkness both covered him, he tried to get up, but he had shaky legs. He fell down on his face a few times trying to walk for the first time. He held something within his hand, a special necklace that was like his brother, Soraxess but blue and light blue. He put it over his neck and stared at it then looked up staring at the blank sky of darkness. Zachary started to get the hang of walking, he took little steps as he walked in the unending tunnel of darkness, trying to find his way to light. He turned to his left and saw a key blade stand in a beam of light. He approached it and held it in his palm of his hand. He closed his eyes and suddenly started to have a flash back of Sora's memory of holding a key blade. "What was that all about?" He asked himself staring at the blade. He turned around and saw another one, he did the same and then a flash back showed Soraxess holding it and using it in battle. Zachary's eyes opened wide seeing a image of his "brother".

"Soraxess!" He cried out into the darkness. A shine of light appeared and went into Zachary. He braced himself, but noticed that he had clothing on. He was wearing black gloves, dark golden shirt, almost close to black golden pants with dark yellow straps going through them, and had a black coat that had the sleeves cut ridged like Halloween Sora's coat with a long black cape that had red inside. He looked up and flew towards the light. He came out from the darkness and fell down of being hit by the light and was knocked out. He soon woke up and some how ended up inside the mansion where Soraxess was. He some how regained the memories of this place once he was inside. He looked up and saw a special NeoShadow standing there in front of him. He looked at it and tried to see if it would respond to him. "Mother?" He asked it in a worried tone of a lost child. It nodded slowly and walked up to him.

"Mother…" He said in a sad cheerful tone hugging his mother. "Why do you call me your mother?" Marisa asked. Zachary held her in his arms. "I have a sense, that you are my mother, mother…I finally get to see you with my own eyes." He replied. "I don't want to leave you, I need to know everything."

Marisa looked down and placed her hand on his face. "Zachary…You must know that, this isn't real." She said.

Zachary was shocked. "What?" "But-But- you're here, standing here, right in front of me!" He said bursting into sudden tears. "How can you say that Mother?"

"This is one of your memories Zachary." She said. Zachary couldn't believe on what he was hearing. "No! This is REAL! It's not a memory! Its not!" He cried. "If this were a memory, you would be a ghost!" "And your not! Your real!"

He started to cry, as he had never cried before, feeling like he was being rejected. "Please…please mother, I don't want this to be a memory, I want it to be real! I don't care if this all a fake memory that I made up on my own!" He hugged her tight as the room suddenly started to fade away into nothing as she was too. He looked around and saw everything was fading away. "No!" He said and didn't want to let go of her. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on his chest of his heart.

"I'll be within you, in your heart as a memory." She said before fading away. Zachary buried his face into his hands. "No…this isn't happening…does that mean, Soraxess is gone too?" He asked seeing her fade.

"Mother…"

He walked off towards a town in Radiant garden.

Zachary looked at the town and sighed seeing that his mother wasn't really there. "Hey there." Said a voice to him.

Zachary looked up and saw Yuffie. "Uhh, hi." Zachary replied. "Are you new around here?" Yuffie asked. Zachary nodded. "Why you look so glum?" She asked.

"I was tricked by my own memories…Mother was a memory…it hurts me." 'I thought I was really with her, but she's gone." Yuffie tried to figure out on who was his mother.

"I'm very sorry, I wish I can help, but…I really don't know who your mother is." Yuffie said.

Zachary stared at her with anger tears. "Why don't you know mother?!" He shouted.

"Hey, whoa! Calm down!" Yuffie said. Her mouth dropped seeing his two wings appear. "Wha-what are you? Some kind of angel?" She asked. But then she saw his demon wing. "I'm sorry if I angered you." "I should of-" She had gotten cut off by his hand.

"Its okay…nothing matters…no one…I'm alone, but not until I find my brother and my mother." Zachary said. "Have you seen, a boy with spiky hair and wields a key blade?" He asked. "You mean Sora?" Yuffie asked. Zachary nodded. "Maybe he can help me find my brother."

"Umm...who is your brother?" Yuffie asked.

"Soraxess." Zachary replied. Yuffie stepped back a bit hearing his name.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Soraxess is a creature of pure darkness and is very dangerous to be around." "I heard that he even killed a special unit that was designed to take him out, but…He had also had taken a friend of ours away and she had never returned, ever since, from I heard from the unit, she had became a heartless and she was never seen again by Sora or anyone else." "Its pretty scary, people all over the world now fear the name of Soraxess, he's something else than just a shadow of Sora." Yuffie explained.

"A shadow…of Sora…" He said thinking while his hand trembled.

"Yeah, he is in a way of appearance, but his actions are so different." Yuffie said.

"How do you know about this?" Zachary asked.

Suddenly a woman with long flowing hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a pink dress came in and answered before Yuffie.

"Everyone knows about it, but some of us wish to forget it, We all fear one day that he might come back and try to take people away just like he did with our friend. She's gone just like all the heartless. We've been alright since Soraxess disappeared from the battle he had with Sora."

Yuffie scowled. "Aeris, I was just about to say that."

Aeris only smiled and giggled. "Sorry Yuffie." Zachary looked to her. "Aeris, is it?"

She nodded.

"You should take a rest at our place for the night, by then Sora should come and you can ask him about everything." She said with a smile.

Zachary looked confused. "But why?"

"Because I can tell you have a real strong heart. It has light in it." Aeris said.

Zachary looked down. "Right now it feels more like it has nothing but darkness in it." Aeris cocked her head in a thoughtful smile. "We'll see."

"I got to split. Its great to meet you." Yuffie said and headed off towards Merlin's house to check up on Cid and Leon.

"It was nice meeting you." Aeries said and walked off. Zachary looked down and saw a water puddle, he looked at it and saw Soraxess's shape inside it. He then saw Sora's shape and Soraxess's faded away by the key blade. Zachary wondered what it was about and headed for the hotel. He stayed awake that night thinking of his memories and wished that they were real, but he thought on what Yuffie and Aeries said about Soraxess and didn't want to believe them on what Soraxess is.

-0-

NEXT MORNING:

Zachary got up and saw everyone up and about, he headed outside and took a breath of air and went towards the market to take a look at the items. He looked around and saw Sora with his two friends, as they were happy to see each other again. Goofy looked up and smiled. "Hello!" He said with a wave greeting Zachary.

Sora looked at Zachary and smiled seeing him and greeting him. "Its great to meet you, I'm Sora." Sora said. Goofy and Donald came in between him. "Oh, and this is Donald and this is Goofy." Sora said chuckling. Donald and Goofy waved.

"So, what's your name?" Sora asked leaning back. "I'm Zachary." Zachary said bowing a bit then his wings came out. "Whoa!" Sora, Donald and Goofy all said seeing his wings came out from his jacket.

Sora walked up to Zachary's wings and felt the angel wing's feathers. "How, did you, do that?" Sora asked looking up at him.

"They are a part of me, Sora." He replied.

"But-what's with the black wing there?" Goofy asked gulping.

"It looks familiar..." Donald said tapping his foot.

Sora looked at his friends before looking at Zachary. "They do look familiar…" Sora said. Then a flash back appeared of Soraxess. "No! Soraxess's wing?" Sora said with shock. "Zachary…how did you get that?" Goofy said worried.

"I really don't have any memory of my past, other than my mother and Brother." Zachary explained.

"Who's your mother?" Donald asked. "My mother…she was taken away by the special unit, all I know she had became a heartless." Zachary said. Sora thought for a moment before answering. "I know her, she was a good friend that I met a while back when I was visiting the B.N.C base, she always seemed to be afraid of something that had happened to her, all I know that it was horrible for her, her brother and her friends were worried when she had disappeared and became a heartless like me, but she was much more taller than a shadow, but she was a NeoShadow." Sora said.

"Then you do know her." Zachary said.

"Yes." Sora said.

"But…what happened to her?" Zachary asked.

"Mmm…I really don't know, but Zachary, why do you have Soraxess's wing?"

"Sora, I need to know what happened to him." Zachary said.

"But why?" Goofy asked.

"He's bad news." Donald quacked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sora asked. Zachary turned away from them before turning towards them.

He sighed with sadness. "Because…He's my brother." Sora and his friends were shocked.

"But, you don't look a thing like Soraxess." Sora said. "He's more of me than ever, how can you be-". Zachary had interrupted Sora.

"I'm half of what he is, either he's my brother or father, because he and Mother were one!" Zachary said with a firm voice. "I remember it! They were together! I must know that am I one with them!"

"But, Zachary, you must be someone else, because if you were Sora's other half then you would kinda look alike, but you seem to belong to someone else." Goofy said.

"No!! It's a lie!" Zachary shouted. "I'll show you all that AM I apart of him!!" He suddenly held the Oath Keeper and his own blade that was like Soraxess's but had different key chain and color. The blade was dark blue that was dark as night and black as night. Sora pulled out his key blade and got into battle stance.

Zachary glowed with orange energy and dashed at Sora like his type of dash attack similar to Sora's. Donald and Goofy were stuck to sit and watch since a barrier appeared around Sora and Zachary. Sora blocked the attack and did an upper slash against Zachary.

"Why are you upset?" Sora asked holding back Zachary's blades as he put pressure onto Sora's blade forcing Sora to go downwards.

"Because you said that I'm someone else and not my brother!" Zachary said kicking Sora real hard in the stomach. Sora fell to the ground feeling the awful pain that ached his whole body of the kick that Zachary did. "Please don't be mad…it wasn't my fault, Goofy just noticed it." Sora said. Zachary walked up to Sora and pointed his blades at Sora's neck. Sora stared at Zachary. Zachary put away his key blades and helped Sora up to his feet. Donald pulled his weapon and healed Sora from his injury. "Sorry, My anger took over." Zachary said.

"Aww, its okay, you really didn't mean it Zachary." Goofy said.

Sora smiled and leaned back. "Its okay, Zachary, next time we won't upset you again." Donald and Goofy both nodded. Zachary looked at Sora and did a slight smile. He maybe had made some new friends.

**-End of chapter1-**

**A/N: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this story of a new chapter to my stuff, lol. Please leave a review.**


End file.
